Playdate
by PrincessBlueHedgie
Summary: Stupid title I know. Super fluffy! N was alone in the woods with Zorua when he meets someone who'll have an affect on the rest of his life. N x Black!


Characters belong to Nintendo/Game Freak

A N x Black oneshot, taking place WAY before the games events. They're around 7 years old here :p

Anyway I saw a cute fan art of N and Black as little kids so it inspired me to write this

* * *

><p>"Zorua!" Shouted a small boy with long green hair. The child was walking around the forest in search of his beloved friend. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with grey shorts, around his neck was a necklace with a cubed object on the end.<p>

"Where are you?" He called out. The boy cupped his hands around his mouth imitating a megaphone. "I'm tired of this game.."

The green haired boy sat under a tree and sighed. Suddenly a few barks caught the child's attention. The small black and red fox ran up to him.

"Zorua! I've been looking for you, where did you go?" The boy asked.

_"Sorry, N." _Zorua said.

The boy, N, smiled. Although pokemon normally couldn't speak N has the ability to understand what the creatures say. N scratched behind the fox kit's ear.

"It's ok."

"Hey!" Laughed the voice of a little girl.

"No fair!" Giggled a little boy. "You started it!"

There voices didn't sound too far away.

_"Humans.." _Zorua shuttered from fear. _"We should go farther in the woods, I don't like people and your dad doesn't want you near them either.."_

N frowned. "But I'm human, you don't like me?"

The little fox pokemon's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. _"No! No! I like you, but there are some people that just aren't as nice as you."_

N looked to the direction where the other children's laughter could be heard. "That's what Father tells me, but those kids sound nice. I wanna see for myself." The green haired boy stood up and started to walk down the path, but Zorua moved in front of him.

_"Can't we just play some more?" _The pokemon begged.

"We can play later, I promise."

Zorua sighed. _"Ok, but just for a little while."_

N smiled. "That's all I need."

Zorua jumped onto the child's shoulder. N petted the fox kit to calm him down. "Don't worry, it'll only be for a minute."

_"Ok.." _

The laughing quickly grew louder, N ducked behind a few bushes as two kids came running down the path.

_"Looks like they came to us.." _ Zorua whispered.

N shushed the pokemon and brought his attention to back to the other children. The girl wore a white t-shirt and denim shorts, her brown hair was in a ponytail. The boy wore a blue hoodie and black shorts, his dark brown hair was messy.

"What time is it?" The girl asked.

"Around three, why?" The boy asked.

"Sorry Black, but my mom wants me home by four." The girl said sadly.

"Oh ok," The boy, Black said. "I'll see you tomorrow White."

The girl, White nodded. "See you." White ran ahead out of the woods.

Zorua jumped off of N's shoulder and stepped on a twig that snapped instantly.

Black's eyes traveled to the bush that N and Zorua were hiding behind. "Is someone there?"

"Zorua.." N whispered.

_"Sorry.." _

"Hello?" Black said.

N hesitantly stood up but didn't meet the other boy's gaze. Black smiled and walked over. "Hi."

"Um.. hi." The green haired replied.

"I'm Black, what's your name?"

"N.."

"Just one letter?" Black asked.

"It's short for Natural." N replied.

"Oh, it's really cool." The other boy said.

"T-thank you.."

Black frowned. "Don't be shy, I'm really nice I swear."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to speaking to humans is all."

"Oh.."

Zorua hopped onto N's shoulder once more. _"Can we go now?" _

"Not yet." N replied. "I think I like him.." He quickly whispered.

"You can understand it?" Black asked.

"Him." N corrected. "Yes, you mean you can't?"

"No, how do you do that?"

N shrugged. "I don't know, I've just always been able to."

"Whoa, that's really, really cool!"

N blushed. "Thank you... Black."

"Do you want to play with me?" Black asked. "My friend went home and you seem pretty nice."

_'I've never met anyone like this before..' _ N thought.

He opened his mouth to reply but before a sound could come out a woman wearing a strange white outfit came through the brush and walked up to N.

"Young Lord, it's time to come home." She said in a near monotone voice.

"But, I was going to play with my new friend." N argued.

"Hm?"

N pointed to Black who waved nervously at the woman. She glared at the child and turned back to N.

"You know how your father feels about you talking to outsiders. Come." She grabbed the boys wrist and practically pulled him along.

"Wait!"

"What now?" There was a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Can I say goodbye?" N asked.

She groaned and released the child. "Be fast."

N ran to the other boy and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Bye.." He said quickly and sadly.

Black had a deep pink blush on his face and watched as the mysterious child ran away with the strange woman.

"Bye N.."

10 Years Later

Two trainers were side by side in the Ferris wheel of Nimbasa City. The stars were out.

"Hard to believe we met all those years ago and our fates were intertwined from the start." N said.

Black nodded. "Yeah, this whole adventure has been crazy.."

N took the brown eyed teens hand in his own. "Well it's over right? We can continue where we left off."

Black blushed. "Yeah."

The green haired teen tilted Black's chin up and their lips locked together in a gentle kiss.

END OF STORY


End file.
